


Never Fall Asleep Around Someone With A Marker (an old college proverb)

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [38]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack, Drunk Kevin, Pranks, Shenenigans, college pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Kevin gets hammered. Andrew gets the supplies.





	Never Fall Asleep Around Someone With A Marker (an old college proverb)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



“Is he asleep?” 

Neil turns the lights in the dorm’s living room on. Kevin, sprawled out on his back on the carpet, doesn’t even flinch. There’s a little bit of drool clinging to the side of his cheek. 

“Maybe he’s dead.” Andrew doesn’t sound all that worried when he pushes Neil to the side to enter the living room, too, nudging Kevin with his socked foot. 

Kevin suddenly snores and chockes on his saliva in his sleep. His hand twitches a little, but that’s it. 

“Nah, just asleep.”   
Andrew looks down at their Queen with a bored look on his face. 

“And now?”, Neil asks. Getting Kevin to bed like this is impossible. He is way too heavy, and neither of them want to risk being thrown up on. 

Andrew is quiet for a moment, eyes still on Kevin’s fucked up form on the ground by his feet. 

“And now…”, he says after a long moment. “…grab that marker over there on the desk.”

\- 

The girls’ door opens after a few heavy knocks.

It’s Allison who opens it, rocking a hot pink adidas sweatsuit, her hair in a messy bun. The moment she spots Andrew on the other side of the door, she half-turns back into the room, calling out “Renee, it’s for you.”

“I’m not here for Renee.”, Andrew tells her before she can step away, “Do you have any of those leg waxing things?” 

Allison’s brows shoot up so high that they almost touch her hairline. “What the fuck are you gonna do with wax strips, Minyard?!” 

Behind her, Renee comes up in her pyjamas, giving him a sleepy smile. 

“Give me one and I’ll show you.”, he tells Allison. 

-

“Oh! Oh, yes!” Allison sounds absolutely delighted, and her manicured nails are already clicking against the touchscreen of her phone to open the camera app. 

Renee leans in the doorway, watching the whole thing with a mild, almost chiding, yet amused smile on her face. “Nice art work, Neil.”

“Thanks.” Neil is finishing a trail of fox paws up Kevin’s right cheek. His left cheek is already decorated with a few whiskers. 

“Draw a dick.”, Andrew grunts. He’s been rubbing the wax strip between his hands for about half a minute now. 

Neil snorts, but he’s already lowering the marker on Kevin’s forehead, slowly drawing two balls and a thick, slightly curved dick. 

“You’re truly the next Picasso.”, Andrew says flatly, and pulls the wax strip apart slowly. 

Allison is filming the whole thing, squatting by Kevin’s feet so she can get the whole picture. 

“You finished?”, Andrew asks.

“Yup.” Neil adds two wings to the dick, and then clicks the marker shut. 

Andrew slowly presses the wax strip down on Kevin’s leg, watching his face while he does. Kevin’s cheek twitches, but that’s it. 

The room falls quiet. They’re focused on this. 

“Three…” Andrew grabs the lower edge of the wax strip-

“Two…” Neil moves away from Kevin a little. Allison slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Renee scoffs. 

“One!” Andrew rips the wax strip away, taking a broad patch of hair off Kevin’s leg as he does. 

Kevin jolts awake, wide-eyed and obviously shocked, scrambling and grabbing his leg. “WHAT THE FUCK!” 

All of them are wheezing right now, even Andrew is laughing, having fallen back hard onto his ass, the strip in his hand like a prize.

“WHAT THE FUCK, ANDREW!”, Kevin repeats, stumbling to his feet. Allison is howling with laughter, but still filming the whole thing like a trooper. 

“YOU ASSHOLES!”, Kevin screams, trying to get a look at his leg- he suddenly seems quite sober, actually. 

Neil is laughing so hard that he’s crying, tears streaming down his face.

“STOP LAUGHING!”, Kevin barks at him, and then, he spots the marker by Neil’s side. “I HATE YOU ALL!” 

He almost falls on the way to the bathroom ( “Allison, did you get that?!”), slamming the door shut behind him.

There’s a beat of silence, and then-

“NEIL FUCKING JOSTEN I WILL STRANGLE YOU!” 

-

 

 

It takes over a week for Kevin to talk to them again.

It takes four days for him to wash all that marker off entirely. 

It takes a month for all of his leg hair to grow back normally.

 

And it takes ten minutes for a video called “Never fall asleep around your college roommates!” on Instagram to become viral.


End file.
